Amongst the numerous articles derived from skiing and sleds, a type of scooter has been proposed where the wheels have been substituted by runners. Such an apparatus, highly studied, is described in the patent of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,659. If such an apparatus allows for sliding on compact, somewhat icy snow, the apparatus is practically useless on soft powder snow because the apparatus sinks to the point where the front runner can no longer be efficiently directed. Furthermore, such an apparatus is not conveniently balanced to allow for jumps and other acrobatic activity sought after by many sports people.